Captive
by KnightOfLelouch
Summary: Trapped in house with no way to escape how long will it take for the wolf to break the rabbit?
1. Chapter 1

KnightLelouch: Hello to all my fellow otaku's! This is the first chapter to the winning story Captive!

Siren: Sorry the authors been late with the chapter and her other stories she finally got her computer back.

KnightLelouch: Anyway to all who voted thank you and I'm thinking about discontinuing some stories but I'm not sure. Anyway this first chapter will be short still not much time as I wanted.

Siren: The author owns nothing of this show so any chance of suing will be sent to burn in the seven rings of the underworld.

KnightLelouch: So please enjoy!

Desclaimer: The story contains S&M, rape, bondage, crossdressing, humil, dirty talk, and many other things. But not in this chapter.

Captive Chapter 1: Taken

Over the city of Karasumori the sky was dark and gray, thunder boomed throughout the sky while lightening cracked and lit up the skyline. Down below inhabitants rushed to seek shelter from the storm that was coming, one of the inhabitants was a young boy with short raven hair and tanned sun kissed skin, he was no older than 16, he rushed down the streets trying to hurry home.

"Damn it all! Out of all the days to forget my umbrella", he said as he felt a rain drop hit his nose. He hurried his steps trying not to hit anyone along the way. He quickly turned into an ally using it as a short cut until he hit a dead end. "Crap", he sighed feeling water quickly pouring from the sky drenching his school cloths and book bag the boy reached into his pocket and fished out his cell phone. Scrolling down the contacts he found the number he was looking for and pressed the send button. When he got no answer he put his phone back into his pocket and turned around and started walking back toward the entrance.

Suddenly a thumping noise assaulted his ear drums he looked around trying to see what caused it. When he found nothing there he cautiously moved out the ally when he felt something grab him from behind. He struggled frantically when trying to get out of the others tight hold on him. He felt something press against his face a sweet sent filled his senses. The world started to blur, his body felt numb, soon his legs went weak causing him to fall back, the last thing he saw was dark eyes.

"Scene Change"

It was dark and gloomy, devoid of life, just dead. The figure walked into the building carefully cradling its precious cargo, holding him like a fragile new born baby. As it entered its den it watched as the smaller boy took slow breaths his breaths drifting up and down. It walked down the cold hallway, stepping over cracks and passing by broken furniture and ripped doors. It keep walking until it made its way to the end of the hall in front of a large doubled door that looked so out of place, its features stood as though they had not been touched by time.

The figure adjusted itself keeping the small body balanced in its arms, with its free hand it knocked on the door a couple of times rythmatically and waited. "Who the fuck is it?", a voice called out from behind the door sounding very annoyed, "It's me", the figure flat-lined, "Me who?", the voice said in a mocking tone. Suddenly the figures hand changed into a giant claw, sharp nails sparked and shined under the high lights. The figure gave a small chuckle before the sound of various locks began to resonate from behind the door than it opened slowly. Carefully the figure made its way into the room when the figure was fully inside the doors closed with a door the structure disappearing into the shadows.

Once inside the figure set the boy in one of the guest rooms setting the small frame on the large king sized mattress he went to the closet and fished out a somewhat small yet steardy steel chain and clamped it to the bed post fastening the other end to the smaller boys foot. He left the room not before looking it making sure no one disturbed what was his. The figure made his way down the long hallway he had short spiky black hair (or is it brown?), his eyes were cold and feral like a wild animal, and he had tanned skin, and was tall for his age for which he was 17. He entered was seemed to be the living room. It was quite spacious there were paintings of various genres that lined the wall, large book shelves dawning each side; it held various expensive looking vases and tables. In the middle of the room was a giant velvet red couch that seemed to circle the entire room and four or five sofas in various places. As the teen sat on one of the sofa's farthest to the back of the room he was met with a unwanted sight. In front of him sat one of the other occupants of the house, he was tall almost giant, he was pale and thin but showed some muscle dense, black hair cascaded down his head stopping at his shoulders and wore an eye patch that adorned the right side of his face. His mouth stayed in an almost piano like smirk, his eye was half lidded not even paying attention to the other male watching him.

"So where's yer little pet I sa ya bring in", the larger male said in between pants, "Thought ya of fucked him as soon as ya got here", he said a piano smile spread across his face. The shorter of the two glanced toward the other, watching as the other stared at him his signature smile adorning his face. "If you are referring to my mate than yes I did wish to have sex with him, but I don't think I would think I would get any satisfaction from screwing an unconscious body", he said to the other his voice held a bit of a tired tone. The taller man looked at the smaller boy a smile still on his face " Heh, yer bein to nice rememba the last bitch ya were leant on", the smaller boy halfway glared at the other, "Course ya do, anyway hope ya fun wit this one", he said getting up from his previous position on the couch, the smaller boy watched as the taller male walked lazily to the door, "Anyways listen to ya old friend Nnoi and don't be goin soft or it'll be the death of ya", he said with a bit of amusement in his voice, the other boy just glared at him not saying a word, "Fine don listen, anyway ya stitches anywhere, his bitch did one of his little things in ma room and left blood everywhere", his said rage apparent in his voice, "Hn", the smaller boy groaned out, he watched as the taller male stomped out of his room.

With a tired sigh he looked at the clock that set on the mantle over the fireplace. He quickly noted the time and knew there was much work to be done before his little captive woke up.

….to be continued…

KnightLelouch: "First chapter is done! Well I would like to thank you all for voting on the new story and if you didn't than sorry I gave you extra time to vote."

BloodyMariaz: "Hn, the author says she's sorry for not writing sooner she was preoccupied"

KnightLelouch: "Anyway I hope you like it and don't worry Mew's not getting into this story"

BloodyMariaz: "She added extra security"

KnightLelouch: "Yeah I added lasers, dogs, camara's, bodyguards, I even added vegetables for extra security"

Mew: "Yeah Mew will never get in here"

KnightLelouch: "Nope" (Nodes head in victory)

BloodyMariaz:"Ah…author"

KnightLelouch:"Wait?...Mew!...how the hell did you get in here?

Mew: "I used the most deadliest weapon known to man and demons alike!

KnightLelouch: WHAT!

Mew: (pulls out a container) "Ohrihime-chans cooking!

KnightLelouch: "Oh god! Anything but that!

BloodyMariaz: "Review or I'll force feed you this 'food'.


	2. Chapter 2

Captive Chapter 2: Ground Rules and Play Dates

The raven haired youth moved and shifted in the bed trying to get out of what was covering him and seemed to restrain his movement. Nervously he opened his eyes trying to adjust to the lack of lighting. When his vision seemed to clear he tried to sit up, slowly pushing the covers off his body, he tried to look around but found it impossible do to the lack of light. Turning to the side of the bed he brought his legs over the side only to be met with sound of rattling metal, looking down he saw the chain linked to his foot.

If he wasn't nervous now he was terrified, he didn't know where the hell he was and he was chained to the bed post. He tried pulling on the chain trying to see if he could break it free from the bed but to no avail. Suddenly, his eyes were assaulted when the room got brighter; looking up black met black, as the raven haired boy was met with a mysterious figure had entered the room. The other teen in front of him slowly closed the door before coming toward the smaller boy his body towering over the other by a couple of inches.

They each stared at each other for a while before one of them decided to break the silence, "W-who are you?", he stammered, "Where am I?", the taller boy looked at the smaller boy noticing how cute the other looked frightened like a rabbit cornered by a wolf. Reaching into pocket, Gen bent down unlocking the metal chain from around the smaller boy's ankle. The boy rubbed his ankle abit; he looked up just in time to catch something thrown to him. "What's this?" he asked the other, "There cloths. Hurry up and change", he said leaving out the room. Looking at the bundle unfolding it he could suppress a blush almost dropping the cloths on the floor there was no way he could where something like that, but something told him to do what the other said, until he found a way to escape.

He slowly slide his clothes off, carefully removing his school uniform off, once he rid himself of his jacket and pants, shoes, and socks. He began removing his underwear trying hard to suppress any tears from falling down his cheeks. When he was completely exposed, he grabbed the clothes given to him and slowly put them on. Once he was "dressed" he slowly walked toward the door putting his hands on the doorknob, he turned it opening it. Standing in front him he was met with the heated gaze of his capture as he looked over the outfit he picked out for him.

It was a dark blue bunny suit, the corset fabric clung to the his body showing his small thin figure, blue bunny ears were perched upon his head, a collar wrapped around his neck, cuffs and a fluffy cottontail to pull the outfit together, lastly he was wearing a pair of 2 inch blue platform shoes with a rabbit symbol on the side. Gen looked the small boy as he tried to cover himself, he could smell the fear on the boy as well as the arousal he tried to mask.

"Come on", he said motioning the other to follow him, hesitantly the smaller boy tried to follow the other trying not to trip over his own two feet. As they made their way down stretches of hallways and corridors, the smaller boy was hanging close to the other, not because he wanted to or anything, but the various whistles and stares he got were making him unwell. Gen on the other hand was glaring at everyone they tried to even look at his possession, sure he liked the clinging but not if it upset the smaller boy. As they stopped the smaller boy couldn't help but bump into the other giving a small squeak at the contact. Gen pushed open the door to the room, grabbing the other's arm he gently pulled the other inside, once the other was inside Gen placed a small chaste kiss on his lips which caused the other to blush and jump a little causing Gen to let a small smirk show, "Now you be good I'll be back when the lessons are done. Bye, Yoshi-bunny", without allowing the other to speak he closed the door and locked it. Yoshimori stared at the door a blush spread on his face, his heart thumped in his chest with a feeling that something was about to happen.

"Well, Well looks like we got some new meat", he heard a voice say looking around he saw no one. He started to feel his body shiver. "Ah…is the little bunny scared", a mocking voice called out Yoshimori looked around trying to find the source of the voice, he yelped as an arm wrapped around his throat and pulled him until he met with something hard.

Eyes closed he could hear the distinct sound of whispers and giggles, peeking one eye open he could make out other faces looking at him. When he completely opened his eyes he was surrounded by different boys at least he thought they all were boys.

"So this is wolf's new bitch", one of the figures spoke, he felt the arm around his throat get a little tighter causing him to let out a small squeak. He tried to look behind him but was trapped suddenly he felt something moving on his legs, looking down he saw two boys out of the group had latched on to his legs and were each rubbing his thighs hands rubbing his skin making him feel uncomfortable. "W-what are you doing?", he muttered his voice caught in his throat, two sets off eyes looked up at him both of the boys had golden eyes, long blond hair that reached behind their back, they appeared to have different skin tones one being more tan then the other, he took notice to the yellow cat ears perched on each of their heads.

Yoshimori snapped out of his thoughts when he felt the hands traveling higher causing him to let out a series of small moans and whimpers. He suddenly felt himself being dragged pulled back landing on some cushions with a thud, struggling to sit up he found himself sinking into the plush seat.

When he was situated he looked up at the others, "Sorry about the rude treatment, un", "His skin is really…" "Soft and tan too", many voices over lapped each other different comments over Yoshimori's figure and appearance, as they talked he tried sneaking away.

Turning slowly he was meet with a piano grin looking at him, jumping back a little the stranger bent down and brought his hand up in a peaceful symbol, "Hi there bunny-chan", he said in an almost sing song voice, "Ma names Shinji wants yers", the man said he had brown eyes, smooth looking cream skin, and blond hair styled in a bob style that framed his face his smile never leaving his face. He was dressed in what appeared to be an adaptation of a monkey. He had on a brown tank-top with white fur in the middle and a light brown tie, brown shorts that hug his hips among other places, a brown belt wrapped around his waist with what appeared to be a tail hanging from the back. Lastly two round brown ears perched on top his head.

"Um…my names…Y-Yoshimori", he said, "Nice ta meet ya I see ya meet the others" he said still smiling at the boy, "Let me introduce ya to everyone", he chided bringing the boy up. "Now this here is Pride and Ed", he pointed to the two twins that rubbed up against him earlier, the were identical in looks except that one of them had red markings covering his body and his hair was a little darker than the other. They had the same molten gold eyes, creamy skin, and long blond hair that hang loose stopping a little past their shoulders. One was wearing a tight black tank top that stopped just over his rib cage exposing his thin stomach, a short ruffled skirt, and ankle length combat boots. The other was wearing the same tank top, but had one a pair of leather shorts that showed off his round butt, and knee high combat boots. Each of the twins had on a pair of black cat ears and a black tail and a gold bell wrapped on their necks.

The twins looked at Yoshimori happily waving at him with big smiles to which he nervously waved back. He yelped as he felt himself being turned around, "Okay those two over there is Deidara he's the blond and the other is Hidan he's the one with the silver hair and big mouth", "I heard that asshole!", the one called Hidan yelled. "Please ignore his lack of vocabulary", "Fuck off blondie!" Hidan growled out.

"Now then ova there are Ichigo and Shiro there twins, Ichigo is the strawberry red head and Shiro is the snowflake albino." he said pointing to the two teens in the back. "Exactly how many people are there?" Yoshimori asked. "Oh there's a bunch of us, some aren't here today", Shinji replied twisting a piece of blond hair around his finger. "Now do ya's know why's ya here", Yoshimori shook his head, "Heh, well ya ta be Gen's …um…what's the word?"

"Whore?", "Bitch?", "Fuck-toy?" a bunch of voices called out causing Yoshimori to blush in every shade of red, "Thanks Jackasses!", Shinji yelled out, "But seriously Yoshi-chan, you are in away Gen's bitch", he said with a small smirk.

"W-what? Why?" he asked fear present in his voice. "Because Gen-sama has found something he likes in you. You should find it as a great experience. I hear he's quite an animal in bed", he whispered the last part to Yoshimori. "But…What if I refuse", he said sternly, soon the room erupted with fits of laughter and giggles, sending shivers down Yoshimori's spin.

"Silly boy you can't refuse", Shinji said wiping an imaginary tear from his eye. Yoshimori back away trying to reach the door when he felt himself bumping into something thinking it was the door. Suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder, turning black met purple. "Where the hell do you think you're going bitch?" Hidan said in a mocking tone, "Anywhere but here", he said before Hidan pushed him making him fall to the floor landing on his butt.

Suddenly he was surrounded by the others, he felt the silver head man grab him locking his arms behind his back he began kicking and yelling at the other to let him go, but soon felt his leg's being forced down by the two twins. "Now, now Yoshi-chan behave yourself", Shinji said a glint in his eyes that made Yoshimori feel uncomfortable. "Once the ceremony is done with you'll have more of an understanding of your role", "What ceremony?" he said still trying to break free.

Shinji gave a piano like smirk, "It's quite simple you see when a master gets a new captive or pet whatever you want to call, a ceremony is held to introduce the new pet to the group" Shinji said lifting the others chin to meet his gaze. "Once the ceremony begins you'll be branded by Gen-sama in front of the whole group it's quite erotic really", "That sounds sick", "At first it is having all those eyes on you watching your every move as your bein taken over and over again", he whispered in Yoshimori's ear making the smaller boy shiver. "For right now we are going to prepare you for what you'll need to do for the ceremony", Yoshimori was about to speak when he was cuff off. "And no you have no say in it", "Now I will be in charge of your customs you'll look so cute", he said in a sing song voice, "And we get to do your makeup and hair", the twins said in unison smiles playing on their faces. "And I'll teach you about etiquette and shit like that", the other's looked at him questionably, Hidan wasn't exactly known for his etiquette.

"Anyway…let's get ready shall we", he said with a large smirk

-2 hours later-

"Now then Yoshi-chan let's review shall we", Shinji said happily holding a large riding crop in hand, Yoshimori tied to his seat after many failed attempts at escaping. "Now, rule number one Gen is your master, anything he says goes", he said watching as the other stared with disagreeing eyes, "You are not to give any pleasure to any other master then your own, but most of the master's here are pretty possessive", he said with another smile.

"Now then let's talk outfits for the ceremony", he said joyfully, "I was thinking something along the lines of a blue silk kimono or maybe a cute leather outfit", Yoshimori cringed at the thought of himself in those kinds of outfits, "When exactly is this…um…ceremony?" he asked, "During the full moon Yoshi-chan", "What exactly is Gen going to do to me?", he asked nervously, "One, it's Gen-sama when you talk to him or anyone else it shows respect. And two he's going to…", "Stick his fat cock up your tight virgin ass", Hidan interjected, "Thank you Hidan for your colorful vocabulary", he said Hidan giving a satisfied smirk.

"But yes Gen-sama will be fucking you in front of everyone", at that Yoshimori turned all shades of red "No, no, hell no I don't want to lose my virginity in front of everyone!" he yelled out, "Calm down it's not so bad it means that Gen is showing his dominance ova ya so's the other's don't mess with ya", Shiro said.

"Speaking of Gen-sama he'll be here in a few and I don't think he'll like it if we have his pet tied up", he said watching as the others untied him. Once the ropes were untied the doors suddenly opened. Yoshimori looked as his capture entered the room and he wasn't alone.

….to be continued…

KnightLelouch: And that's the end of chapter 2! Sorry it took so long I'm working on translating a doujinshi and it's very hard! Anyway make sure you review or no new chapters!

Star: And thanks for staying along for the ride. Please review or I'll set the story on fire.


	3. Chapter 3

Mew: Warning! Warning! You are about to read a strong lemon! all underage readers please exit to the doors on your left and right. If you don't like malexmale you wouldn't be here. So enjoy!

Captive Chapter 3: The Game of Stamina

As the door seemed to fly open with a thud, as if on cue the others went rushing to the doors to meet the ones coming in. "Now Yoshi-bunny watch as the other's go and meet their masters", Shinji whispered to him. "W-which ones yours?" he asked.

"Hmm…tha tall sexy one with eye patch", he pointed and Yoshimori stared at the freakishly large male that seemed to tower over all the others. He had long shoulder length black hair, pale skin, with an eye patch covered his left eye while his right purple eye seemed to scan the room. The tall fellow was wearing a white dress shirt that was unbuttoned revealing a well-endowed eight pack and a pair of tight fitting black leather pants.

"Wow he's…tall", Yoshimori said, "Yeah in more ways than one", he said giving Yoshimori his signature smile. "Well Well, What do we have here?" came a very confidant voice. Looking in front of him he was met with the towering figure of Shinji's master.

"Nnoi-sama", Shinji cooed latching onto the larger figure rubbing his head in the others torso, the taller figure grabbed onto the other males waist pulling him up so that their faces met. Shinji happily wrapped his arms around the taller male as they locked lips in a heated kiss.

Yoshimori started blushing at the sight and decided to give them some space walking away he looked around at the other couples in the room.

The two twins, Pride and Ed, were both sitting on the opposite side of another male or at Least he thought he was a guy. He had long black spiky hair that seemed to have a green tint to it; he had smooth looking pale skin and unnaturally purple eyes. Holding the two close to him, his hands were smoothing other each of their backs, groping their butts once and a while making them giggle like school girls.

Looking around further he saw both Hidan and Deidara sitting in the back, Deidara was being held close by a male with red spiky hair and brown eyes, and he was taller than Deidara by a few inches. The red head had his arm wrapped possessively around the blonds waste holding him against his chest.

Hidan was leaning on the second tallest man he had seen today and equally as scary, the man was quite tall, he had tan skin from what Yoshimori could see and shoulder length black hair; his eyes were a strange pupil less green surrounded in a sea red where it should be white. What really caught his attention were the black stitches that adorned each side of his face almost like a cheshire cat. Hidan was looking up at the taller man who like the red head had his arm wrapped possessively around the smaller man's waist as Hidan had his head resting on the others chest just above his waist.

Yoshimori was brought out of his thoughts when a hand seemed to snake around his midsection and he was pulled into a strong chest looking up he was met with a pair of black eyes. Gen started pulling Yoshimori out of the room and soon they made it back to Gen's bedroom where he was pushed down onto the bed.

When he tried to get up Yoshimori found himself being pushed back down by Gen's body weight. As he looked up at the hovering figure over him Yoshimori jumped abit as Gen's hand start to stroke his cheek in a loving fashion. "So did you have a nice time with the others", he asked the boy under him who did not answer but turn his head away. "What's wrong my little bunny-chan?"

"I…I want to go home." he said sadly not looking Gen in the eyes, "I'm afraid that's impossible my little bunny", he said almost happily, "Why? Why can't I go home?" he asked Gen staring straight into the wolves eyes.

"It's complicated right now", he said his hand playing with the fake ears on Yoshimori's head, "Now did you make any new friends", he asked trying to change the subject. "W-well…I think I made friends with Shinji. Although he is abit crazy", he muttered the last part but Gen heard him.

"Hn", he sighed out, "Umm…Gen?" he asked only to get a cold stare at him then he remembered what Shinji and the others had told him. "Gen-sama", he said experimentally, "Hn", he said acknowledging Yoshimori who seemed to pout.

"Umm…what's this ceremony the others were telling me about?" he asked a blush running across his face. "The ceremony is a binding between a master and his mate", he started staring the other in the eyes. "Under the sight of the full moon, the pairs are bonded together and they consummate their binding to the others", "Consummate? You me have…", "Sex, we will have sex in front of the others", he said.

At this Yoshimori started violently trying to get from under the other, "No! No! No!" he repeated at the other, "I don't want to have…s-s-se…lose my virginity in front of everyone", he began kicking his legs trying to remove the other off of him. "Calm down Yoshimori", he said in a calm yet commanding voice they seemed to make Yoshimori calm down and stare sadly at the other.

"Calm down? How can I calm down I don't where I am and a complete stranger wants to violate me in front a bunch of perverts!", he yelled at the other, "Don't worry about that, everyone else will be so caught in their own euphoria they won't be really paying attention to us", he said to other boy who gave him a questioning look.

"During the ceremony the masters are usually taking pleasure from their own mates, think of it as own big orgy", Yoshimori just stared at the Gen trying to process what he was telling him. "Well don't worry about it for now the ceremony isn't until next week", he said trying to calm the boy down.

Gen moved their positions so that Yoshimori was now sitting on his laps sitting very closely to Gens crotch, trying to sit back he couldn't help but feel something sticking and rubbing against his butt, causing him to jump forward abit.

"G-gen-sama", he muttered looking at the other who only grinned at him, "Can you feel it Yoshi-bunny? Can you feel what you do to me", he said turning the boy so that he lay flat on his stomach his ass being hiked in the air. "G-gen", he whimpered as Gen started rubbing his clothed manhood against the crack of Yoshimori's ass through the tight fitting custom that showed off the plump globes.

Yoshimori gasped as the friction being caused of Gen continued to grind into him, it felt weird he hadn't known this guy for not even a day and he was allowing him to do this to him. As Gen continued to rub into Yoshimori enjoying the whimpers and throaty moans the other gave. Yoshimori could feel himself becoming hard, his length couldn't be hidden by the thin fabric Gen sensed this and began rubbing Yoshimori to gasp and moan as Gen stroked him.

"Gen…Gen-sama! I feel weird", he said feeling a coiling in the pit of his stomach, "I feel as though I…I might explode!", soon after a couple of moans Yoshimori came into Gen's hand letting out a long strangled groan. After a few more thrusts Gen came in his pants the liquid seeping into his pants.

Outside the door someone was listening to male's actions, a smile playing across his face. "What the hell are ya doin bitch?", came an annoyed yet curious voice, "Nothin Nnoi-sama, just listening", he said his ear still on the door, "Wha da hell did I tells ya about listen on others fuckin", he said picking the other up by his hair bringing him up to face level making the other gasps in pain, "Do-don't do it without you", he said trying to sound innocent, Nnoitra gave a roll of his only to stare down at the other male, taking both of the males wrist in one hand releasing the others hair but he was still dangling in front of the taller male.

"Heh so ma little bitch got hard listen ta Gen touch his bitch", he said licking his lips with long tongue making Shinji shudder. "Nnoitra-s-sama!" he gasped as the other male grabbed his length stroking it. Nnoitra's large, arrogant smirk just got wider as the smaller male squirmed and melted under his touch.

Enjoying the moans from the captive blond, the taller male released the others crotch causing the other to let out a series of sad whimpers. Nnoitra took the opportunity to put his hand into the others shorts grabbing onto the fully erect length releasing it from its bindings.

"Ah!...m-master Nnoitra!" he yelled as he was roughly stroked pre-cum dripping from his prick as he helplessly dangled from the taller man's arm. The halls echoed with lewd moans and whimpers as Shinji felt as though he would burst.

"Nnoi-sama I'm so close", he moaned biting his lip, "Is that so bitch, then we should hurry and get to the fun part", he said licking the others neck making him shudder. He put the whining male of his shoulder and proceeded to head to another room. Shinji was still moaning his body craving release. He jumped when he felt a slap across his backside. "Calm down blondie, you'll get yours when I gets mine", he said seductively as he opened the door to a different room. As he entered the room he ears perked up to the sounds of moans and grunts.

Walking further into the room he was met with quite the sight the on the couch. "Heh, well ain't this a pretty picture", he said smirking only to receive a growl and glaring eyes gazing back at him. "Oh I'm real scared stiches", he mocked out only to receive another growl.

"Kaku-chan why did you stop?", a voice whined, "Shut up Hidan, we have company", he all but growled out. On that Hidan turned around glaring at whoever interrupted his pleasure. "What the fuck asshole! You ruined me and Kuzu's moment!", he yelled at the taller only to watch as the other roll his eyes at him.

Nnoitra ignored Hidan's bitch fit and plopped himself down on the wide u-shaped couch bringing the blond male to sit his lap. "Can't you assholes get another room!" Hidan shouted at the two males, "Fuck off bitch, I ain't movin", he said back to the other, "Don't call my bitch a bitch Gilga", the tan man said his low, baritone voice his eyes never leaving Nnoitra. "Teh", he clicked his tongue, "So Kakuzu, what do ya think of Gen's toy", he asked smugly as Shinji began nibbling at his ear.

"It's no concern to me", he said flatly going back to assaulting Hidan's neck biting hard on the cream skin making the other moan. "Got ta admit the boy had a nice ass", he said grabbing onto the Shinji's ass squeezing the round globes, "But my bitch is betta", he said with a wide smirk squeezing the round cheeks for emphasis.

"Always with the lewd remarks", he said his mouth biting on Hidan's hard erect nipples, leaving teeth marks on the pale skin. "But in all seriousness the boy looks too fragile for my taste", he said releasing the nub with a wet pop. "Ya always did break ya's toys, ya play ta rough", he said to the other man before sticking his fingers into his mouth making sure they were nice and wet before making his way down back between Shinji's butt crack. Taking his index finger he massaged the puckered whole teasing the pink bud making Shinji. "P-please…please…Nnoi-sama", Shinji whimpered making Nnoitra smile before he forced not one but two fingers in at one time.

"Ahhhhh!", he screamed as the long fingers hit his prostate dead own his fingers clutching tightly onto the Nnoitra's shirt. "Kakuzu-chan", Hidan whined as he watched what the other males were doing, he hated that Kakuzu took his sweet time teasing him. Noticing the gaze in of both lust and jealousy, he decided to give him exactly what he wanted.

Suddenly Hidan felt his pants being forced down passed his ankles, so of the fabric ripped by the sheer force. "Ka..ku..zu?", he said puzzled by the others actions. Kakuzu place three fingers in front of Hidan's face, Hidan happily took the fingers into his mouth working his tongue over the digits making sure to get him nice and wet. As the fingers were removed from the moist cavern a string of saliva connecting them, Kakuzu took the moistened digits placing the at Hidan's entrance and without warning forced two of the slick digit's into the hot, tight passage.

Hidan moaned in both pain and pleasure as the digits worked in and out of him curling around his walls and pounded fiercely into his prostate, "O-Jashin…yes…harder!", he yelled in pleasure. Nnoitra watched the seen in front of him making him even hornier. "So that's how it's gonna be", he said licking his lip with a wide grin he stuck two more fingers inside the stretched hole, one of which wasn't lubricated causing the blond male to let out a series of screams and moans. With the fingers still inside the young male Nnoitra lifted the other male using his free hand to release his monstrous eleven inch cock that was now swelled red, pre-cum leaked from the head as Nnoitra stroked himself lewdly.

Removing his fingers from the heated passage earning a disappointed whine from the other male who looked at him through lidded lust field eyes, Nnoitra sat the male so that he was now facing him his length rubbing against the crack of his ass. "Now be a good bitch and show ya master how much of a cock slut ya are", he said biting the others shoulder blood. "Y-yes Nnoi-sama", he cooed seductively, using one hand to lineup the others cock with his wet hole and the other to balance himself he quickly but carefully impaled himself on the others manhood, gasping as he was filled to the hilt and the other grunted as he felt the hot walls constrict him.

Hidan watched as the other male impaled himself on the others impressive manhood, he couldn't help become hot at the scene. Feeling as though he was stretched enough Kakuzu removed hand from inside Hidan making the smaller male frown at the loss of friction, soon his frown turned into a wicked grin as he was picked up by the larger male and was forced down onto the older males massive cock. Kakuzu screamed in pleasurable pain as he was filed to the brim with the massive organ hitting his prostate head on.

Soon the room was filled with the sounds of grunts and lewd moans filled the room reverberating off the walls. Each male matching each other thrust for thrust, not wanting to come before the other pair soon each of the males felt their completion nearing wanting release.

"Nnoi-sama…I…I don't think…I c-can last much longer", he said between gasps as he rode Nnoitra fat cock as the tall male slammed up into him making him see stars. "Kuzu-chan…I-I'm…so close", he said tears starting to well up in his eyes. They had been at it for a good hour or so and both parties were starting to reach the edge.

"God dammit Hidan…you're so tight", Kakuzu grunted out thrust Hidan into the couch. "Shin, you squeeze me so goof, fuck", Nnoitra grunted out. With a couple more strokes both Shinji and Hidan came on their master's chests with an echoing scream causing both males to constrict the larger males and with a few more thrust released their large loads into the hot caverns . The limb bodies fell unconsciously onto the brood chest as the other males tried to catch their breaths.

Picking up the sleeping males the two made their way back to their rooms, too tired to speak to one another.

….to be continued…

A/N: I own nothing, if I did this would so be an episode!

KnightLelouch: Please review! And thank you for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

Captive 4: A Domina-trick

Yoshimori sat silently on the bed he shared with Gen, who was gone for the day preparing for next week's ceremony. He couldn't believe he would have to lose his virginity in front of god knows how many people. He wanted to go home, he missed his family. He even missed his older brother and he hated his older brother. All he could do now is sit and wait.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door bringing Yoshimori out of his thought and cautiously he went towards the door. As he neared the door he thought how Gen wouldn't like it if he left the room, pushing the thought away he gave the door knob a turn. As the door open he found that no one was out there, he poked his head out a little and in a flash everything went dark.

Moments later…

Yoshimori's head hurt slowly he opened his eyes only to find his vision cut off. He tried to move and call for help and to his shock he couldn't talk or move his body. Pressing his tongue into the foreign object covering his mouth it felt smooth and round. And that's when it hit him he had been gagged.

"So your finally awake huh bitch!" came a loud mocking voice, Yoshimori squirmed trying to get out of what was restraining him when a wind breaking crack filled the air causing the young boy to jump. Suddenly he felt something rub against his leg and up until it reached his neck. It smooth, yet a cool to the skin.

"I bet you want the blindfold and gag off right" the unknown voice cooed, Yoshimori nodded but was quickly met with a cold laugh. "Well that's too bad, bitch. Because right now I'm in control so you better pay damn good attention!" another crack snapped through the air making Yoshimori cringed.

"Now I'm going to release your straps and you if you run…" another snap, "Get it!"

All Yoshimori could do was nod and waited tensely as his bindings were loosened until he could move his body. After only moments of freedom he felt something pull around his neck forcing him to the ground. Trying to get up Yoshimori felt something that forced him down on all fours.

"On all fours bitch! Today's lesson is obedience", Yoshimori felt something wrap around his next before he felt himself being tugged forward until he bumped into something. Without warning he felt the upper part of his body being pulled up and then he felt something on both sides of his waist keeping him in place. Yoshimori struggled to get out of the hold he was in, "Calm down Yoshimori".

Yoshimori stopped and perked up to the calm yet demanding voice that he recognized. "Gen!" Yoshimori thought trying speak through the gag. Suddenly felt a hand caressing his face, calloused fingers roamed, leaving feather like touches on his skin making him tremble with anticipation.

He whined as the fingers left his skin, he squeaked as he felt himself being lifted until he was sitting on something both soft and hard, he could feel something pressing into his back end which made him even more nervous.

Suddenly he felt something wrap around his waist before the blindfold was removed letting Yoshimori see. He let his eyes adjust to the light swallowing nervously at the sight in front of him. The male in front of him was wearing, a tight and well reveling leather other. The out looked as though it was meant for a woman and gave anyone a view of their long, porcelain legs. Leather knee high boots and gloves adorned the male's hands and feet as they tightly held a wipe commandingly in his hands. A leather choker with a upside down triangle in a circle pendent adorned his neck, as the he stared towards the other male a sinister grin on his neck.

"Okay let's begin the lesson bunny boy. As I said today's lesson is obedience and consequences" Hidan said licking his lips at the others expression. The arm on his waist suddenly tighten, looking back he was met with the eyes of his capture Gen.

"G-gen…what…what is this? Where am I?" Yoshimori asked timidly, there was something in the other's eyes that made him fearful.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door bringing him out of his thought; the room was so dimly lit he could barely see anything. He heard the sound of something large creaking open and close, he began to hear what he guessed were footsteps slowly coming closer to where they were.

Out of the surrounding darkness, Yoshimori could make out to figures; the first one was a brown hair and brown eyes. He had a creamy complexion and looked like the taller of the two. He was wearing a long leather jacket, underneath a tight fighting black shirt that stopped above his stomach and a matching pair of leather pants with a sliver metal belt. He was also wearing a pair black leather boots and gloves, in his hand he held a long, metal chain that seemed to be attached to the other male.

The other male was a tall, very slim young man with black hair and dark eyes. The most noticeable features he noticed were the shadow below each of his eyes. He looked as though he hadn't sleep for a while, he was wearing a long sleeved short jacket that stopped at his upper back, underneath he wore a tight leather shirt the stopped just above his ribs, and he was also wearing a pair of tight leather shorts that stopped below his hips. Finally he wore a pair of knee high combat boots and a leather collar with a metal chain connected to it.

The two males moved to sit on the side them, the brown haired male sat on a large chair next to them, while the black haired male crotched down squatting down next to the others legs. As Yoshimori stared at them, the crouched down male seemed to peer at him, dark eyes started at the smaller teen making him twitch with nervousness.

Suddenly the black eyed boy felt his chain being tugged, "Now, Now pet it's not polite to stare", the brown haired male said, making the other look away from the smaller teen.

"Now if there are no more damn interruptions, let's start the lesson", the silvered haired male said abit of anger in his voice. "Now than bunny boy and panda eyes up front" he said, Yoshimori felt Gen push him forward so that he stood up, looking back Yoshimori saw Gen giving him a approving nod before he hesitantly walked up front with Hiden and the black haired male, until they were both standing facing the others.

Yoshimori gulped as Gen looked at him with lustful eyes, as they seem to go over his body up and down, his tongue gliding over his lips sending surges through his body. "Now then, for are first lesson will talk about power" he said gripping his wipe tighter, "Whatever the master says goes" he said in a sickly sweet tone that made Yoshimori shiver.

"For this exercise I want the master's to give a command, you two will execute them without hesitation" he said, "Or else", he finished looking particularly at Yoshimori. "You first dead boy" he said looking at the brown haired male.

The brown eyed male just smirked at the comment before looking at the male who was now biting on his thumbnail. "Pet-kun…sit", he said in a calm voice. Yoshimori watched as the black hair boy squatted until he sat on his hind legs, thumb still in his mouth. Yoshimori watched the brown haired males made a satisfied smirk at the other person's actions. "Your turn rabbit boy" Hidan said smugly watching as Gen started heatedly at Yoshimori, "Yoshi-bunny…sit" he said in a low and commanding tone, but it also sounded almost gentle. Hesitantly Yoshimori leaned down until he was sitting on his knees, his legs facing out ward while his hands lay at his side, his eyes never leaving Gen's.

The brown haired male looked at Yoshimori, then at the black haired male, "Pet-kun, come" he said watching as the black haired teen moved from his crouched position. A walking over to the brown haired youth before crouching down next to his feet laying his head down on the others knee. The brain haired male smiled rubbing his hair gently.

"Yoshi-bunny, come" Gen said, at first Yoshimori just sat there, he didn't want to be treated like some dog, but he knew if he didn't obey he would get punished. The silver haired male stared at him suspiciously, just waiting for him to disobey; he just wanted to mark up that tan skin.

Yoshimori took a deep breath before getting up from his position, he moved slowly toward the Gen, never breaking eye contact with him. Soon he was standing in front of him, Gen lent out his hand which he took and was guided until he was seated on the others lap.

Hidan gave a low growl at losing his chance to hurt someone, but he just bit his time. "Alright now that warm ups are done let's get down to real fun" he said motioning the others to follow him. Gen lifted Yoshimori up gently and carried him bridal style. The brown haired male rose from the chair walking toward the others while pulling on the chain making the other follow him.

They entered a new room it was dark before Hidan clicked on the switch bathing the room in light. Yoshimori blushed at the décor of the room wishing it was still dark. The walls were lined with chains of various lengths and poses, various tables and chairs lay across the concrete floor, while various wipes and toys lined around the huge space it was truly a place of torture, god he hoped they weren't going to have to use those.

Gen carried Yoshimori until they stood in the middles of the room followed by the other two figures, Yoshimori couldn't help but feel bad for the other male his mate wasn't really that kind to him. Yoshimori felt Gen set him down on his feet before facing the teacher. "Alright because of this lack of time crap I'm going to go out of my lesson."

He walked toward the wall pulling down one of the wipes, "Usually I have the alpha's chain their bitches down and give them some 'special treatment", he said happily snapping on of the whips asking Yoshimori cringe. "But through today will cut the class short and do some exercises" he said pointing to the chairs and the large screen on the other side of the room.

"First of all you bitches will be blindfolded" he said watching as the two males put blindfolds on the other two. "Second, you'll both be handcuffed" he said and with that both males hands were tied and bound behind their back.

"Next you will be gagged" within moments both males had ball gags wrapped around their mouths preventing them from hearing. After all that was done both parties moved until they sat on the chairs provided for them. Yoshimori was moved so he was facing toward Gen his legs on either side of Gens thighs, setting him down so that he was on Gens crotch.

The other male was set in the same fashion except he was facing away from the other male his legs on either side of the brown haired male's legs so that his butt was setting on the others private area, he could already feel the other getting hard and gave an exasperated sigh.

Now both males were bound, gagged, and deafened, cutting of three of their six senses, seemingly heightening the other three.

"Now then if everyone's 'comfortable' let's begin" he said watching as the other males began the lesson they were familiar with. The two males started feeling up the others body, fingers danced and ghosted over sensitive skin making the others whimper. Gen was kissing on Yoshimori's neck biting the tanned skin listening as the other whimpered at his touch, he loved the sounds coming from the other it made him want to take him right then and there, but he knew he had to contain himself.

On the other side of them the brown hair male had own hand under the other males shirt, twisting on the nipples jerking it different ways as the other moaned and drooled through his ball gag. His other hand was running over the others thin stomach leaving small scratches on pale skin. He kissed down the other spine, having pulled down the jacket, biting into the pale skin from time to time leaving small red marks in his wake.

Gen moved his hand slowly until it reached under his shirt; he latched his fingers on the pert nipples, before giving it a sudden twist making the other jump at the action. His other hand began stroking his inner thigh making him moan harder through the gag, he could feel the others breathe on his face; it was heavy and hot on his skin. Yoshimori could feel the other growing harder. Soon he felt his shirt being pushed up and then he yelped through the gag as Gen latched his mouth onto his other nipple running his moist tongue on the sensitive nub.

The brown haired male was slowly rubbing himself against the other male, his fingers stroke his manhood through the tight black jeans, feeling the other harden and the fabric starting to moisten. He smirked as the other moaned and whimpered at the treatment he was getting, he loved feeling them melt under his touch, begging him for more. With the thought in mind, he stopped the stroking and slipped his hand down the others pants grabbing on to their thick manhood making them drool and scream through the gag.

"Alright enough foreplay" Hidan said sternly who was now seated on one of the binding tables; he had taken on of the nipple claps and stuck it on his own nipple. "Now, both beta's on their knees" he said to the alphas knowing the others couldn't hear him. Gen slowly moved Yoshimori and maneuvered him until he was on his knees between Gens legs, as the other male did the same putting the black haired male between his legs.

"Now remove their gags, but keep them quiet" he said sternly watching as the others removed their gags around their mate's mouth. Both males took in small breaths once they're moves were free, Yoshimori was about to speak when he felt Gen put one of his fingers on his lips trying to keep him quiet, a blush made its way on his face at the others gentle touch, he wished he could hear the others face. The opposite however, happened when the black haired male tried to speak once the ball gag was removed the black haired male opened his mouth to ask for his master and was met with a slap to the face. The other didn't make a sound, but his head did tilt abit to the sound a red mark forming on his face. As he moved his head back into place he felt the hand returning running light touches on the heated skin making him sigh to himself.

Yoshimori felt his head being moved and something was pressed against his lips, he felt something wet on his lips and curiously let his tongue out tasting the foreign substance. It tasted salty and smelled like evergreen mixed with spice. Again he stuck his tongue out liking at the object and felt trembling at his sides, he liked down the objects side trying to figure out what it was, it was warm and he could swear it he could feel it move everytime he touched it. He felt something entwine itself him his hair, thinking it must be Gen, he felt the object being pressed to his lips and thought maybe it was something to eat.

He opened his mouth letting the object in, whatever it was it was thick and long, maybe it was a hotdog, but why would Gen be feeding him a hotdog? The thick object was then taking out from the warm cavern before being thrust back in. Soon Yoshimori head was bobbing up and down on the thick rode, trying to keep from choking. Gen locked at heated eyes as Yoshimori sucked his manhood loving the heat that enveloped him, it was pure ecstasy.

The male was deep throating the brown haired male stroke the other as the bobbed up and down with great ease, their tongue swirling around the thick head and teeth pulled at the foreskin making the other growl in satisfaction. Yoshimori forced more of Gen inside his mouth getting so it hit the back of his mouth making the other buck his hips in satisfaction.

Hidan was now lying on his back, watching the other males get serviced by their beta's and couldn't help but become hot at the scene before him. He twisted his other nipples, while his other hand fingered his puckered hole, listening to the moans of the others, a trail of saliva slide down his mouth.

Within minutes, both alphas released their hot seed in the beta's mouth, Yoshimori felt something hot suddenly burst into his mouth almost making him choke. Removing his mouth, he felt the rest of the liquid hit him in the face, Gen stared down at the others face dripping with his hot seed and deep blush present as strands of cum dripped from his mouth. The black haired male felt the hot substance jet into his mouth as the other held his head in place forcing him to swallow the salty substance almost making him chocking.

Both beta's bodies were dripping with cum, deep blushes on their face, as they took short yet deep breathes. Hidan was still pleasuring himself on the table and was now stroking himself, his eyes half lidded and his face flushed, a seductive small on his face as his stroked himself into completion giving a deep sigh as he came in his hand. Once he stopped cumming, he brought his hand to his face licking the white substance from his fingers, twisting the substance with his tongue.

"For the last lesson of the day, will finish with chain work" he said motioning the others to the various chains and tables that decorated the walls and floor and ceiling. "You can pick any off the various toys around the room. You will hook your beta's up to one of the many chains hanging around" with that said Gen and the black haired male brought the other's up and moved them about as they decided what position they wanted to use.

The brown haired male chose on of the binding tables in the room, placing the black haired male on the table he hooked him up to the different chains. One was a leg spreader that hooked up to both his ankles keeping him from closing his legs, the next chain was a like a collar that fastened around his neck and hooked him to the table keeping his head lowered and his backside perched upward keeping his plump globes in his masters view and the beta on his knees. The browned haired male undid the ties that bound his hands together only to put them on the table chaining him to it. The table itself wasn't that high, it came up stopping at least hip level with the others body. Once everything was set up he reattached the ball gag to the others mouth.

Gen chose on of the sets of chains that dangled from the ceiling, first he latched the spreader on Yoshimori's ankles preventing him from closing his legs, next a leather collar was wrapped around the others throat connected to a chain the hooked above the ceiling that looped bringing the chain down so Gen held in, next Gen removed the binds from around Yoshimori hands bringing them out abit further trying not to hurt the smaller male, each arm was fastened to a different chain making his body look like a big 'T'. Once he latched on the finale chain he reattached the ball gag again much to his disdain he wanted to hear the cute noises the other made when he touched him.

"Okay now that your little toys are all chained up; pick a toy to heighten their ecstasy" he pulling out a variety of sex toys big and small for the alphas to use on their mate. "Okay wolf boy, since you can't screw your mate yourself because of the ritual, I asked a friend of Shinji-kun's to make you something special" he said pulling out a large box from under one of the tables presenting it Gen.

Gen opened the box and was present with a pair of black speedo's, Gen raised an eyes at the small clothing and then at Hidan. "And how exactly is this supposed to help me pleasure my mate" he said with an impassive look on his face. "From what the pink haired freak told me you have to put them on first" he said with annoyance in his voice, Gen kept n impassive face, removing his black jeans letting them fall to the floor. The speedo's were more fitting then they looked, but still gave anyone a view of his toned butt, which Hidan looked at with now shame making Gen growl. "Okay now what?" he asked watching as Gen approached him and leaned down in front of him, placing a kiss on his crotch area.

"What the hell are you doing!" he said as the other started licking at the front of the speedo's, "Oh calm down it's part of how they work" he said as he began licking them again, Gen felt something tingling down there, suddenly Hidan began sucking on the fabric, the black material started expanding forming to Hidan's suck. It started moving up, forming a penis like shape on the front of the clothing, with a couple more likes and sucks the material had formed into a thick penis like shape.

"The best part about this thing is that you can feel what's happening to this little beauty" he demonstrated by giving the head a soft nip making Gen tremble, it was true Gen could feel the appendage throb and everything, he had to admit it was pretty interesting.

"No that's settle let's have some fun, I want you to tease your little pets with your toys" he said pulling out one of the fake dildo's, it was a thick, red dido with bumps on different parts of them, he lick up the sides of it getting it nice and wet, "You have two different options for this exercise" he said pulling out a bottle of pinkish liquid, opening the top he stuck a couple of fingers inside smearing the gel like substance between his fingers. "This is an aphrodisiac lubricant, used for special types of pleasure" he said smearing some of the lubricant on the dildo. "This lubricant will make your pet into a submissive little slut. Once it enters the body they'll be opening their legs to you within minutes" he said licking his lips with anticipation.

"Would you like a demonstration" he said moving over near the black haired male, bringing the red dildo with him. He felt up the others thigh feeling the other twitch at the sudden touch, without warning he pulled down the small pair of shorts revealing a nice plump bottom, "Would you like to do the honor's" he said passing the dildo to the brown haired male as he stared at him, he used his finger to tease the small little hole abit feeling the other move under his touch, without warning he pressed the lubricated dildo in the tight passage, the lubricate helped push the toy into, pink liquid seep from the hole down the others thighs.

After a couple minutes went by he said the others mood change quickly, their body began to spasm as their face became red and flushed. Their body shook and tremble, he could hear noises coming from their mouth, as saliva dripped from the gag in streams. "Unhook on of their hands" within minutes of unchaining his right hand, the other moved it backwards grabbing hold to the thick dildo and began working it deep into his small hole. The brown haired male licked his lips at the sight before him, his pet was pleasuring himself making all sorts of delicious sounds making him hard, straining his manhood against the tight jeans.

"If you really want to get him begging, but some of the gel on your cock" Hidan whispered in the others ear, the brown haired male went toward the table grabbing the gel from the table, pulling down his pants he applied a fair amount of the aphrodisiac on his throbbing member, he could feel the gel sending heated chills through is member. He went in front of his mate, watching as the other continued to pound the dildo into his puckered entrance. He removed the gag letting a symphony of wanton moans to escape the plump lips. Placing his throbbing member in front of the other he watched as the dildo was thrusted slower and slower, the black haired male leaned forward as much as he could sniffing the lubricated cock, before giving it an experimental lick before taking the whole thing in his mouth. He greedily sucked on the engorged cock trying to get more in his mouth but the chain blocked his access to his wanted prize. He pushed the lubricated cock further into his mouth thrusting the dildo deeper trying to fill both his holes.

"Would you like to try wolf boy" he said watching as Gen stared at the other couple through lustful eyes, his cock had grown in size in those few minutes and he could fill the pressure building making it hurt with arousal. He grabbed so of the gel off the table smearing a god amount on his engorged cock, every stroke felt so warm and tingly to his senses. He took a little the gel smearing it on his fingers before going over to the chained up teen, who had been bound up for a while and fidgeted at the lack of contact.

He made his way behind the boy watching as he squirmed abit at his unknown situation, he stopped his movement when he felt hot breath on his neck, moaning at the sensation. Suddenly his pants were pulled down until they were at his ankles, he trembled as cold air hit his lower regions and his now freed erection was in view. Suddenly he felt something press at his entrance, it circled the small hole teasing it in circles before the fingers were pressed into the tight virgin passage letting the lube absorb into the hot walls. Gen thrust his fingers into the heat loving the feel of them squeezing his fingers.

Within moments the lube started working he could feel Yoshimori start to push back against his fingers, more saliva started flowing from the ball gag Yoshimori moaned in pleasure. Gen pulled the cloth that obstructed Yoshimori's hearing leaning forward until his breath ghosted it. "You like don't you my slutty little bunny" he said feeling him squirm under him, "Yes you my fingers in your tight little" he said curling his fingers as he made more wanton moans at the action, "But I bet you want something thicker don't you" he said lustfully as the other seemed to nod.

Gen leaned forward using his teeth he pulled the tie on the gag letting it fall to the floor as screams of pleasure escaped the raven haired lips. "G-gen-sama, Gen-sama!" he moaned as the other continued to thrust his fingers in the dripping wet hole, curving the digits going deeper and deeper into him.

"P-please Gen…Please deeper…ahhh…fuck me deeper" he moaned as Gen inserted more fingers watching as the boy melted at his touch. Suddenly the fingers were removed from the tight heat earning a disappointed moan from the other male. "Gen-sama don't stop" he begged before he knew it he felt his arms released from the chains letting them fall to the side, as Gen wrapped his arms around the petit body.

Soon they were on the floor, Yoshimori sat on top of Gen both locked in a heated kiss as Yoshimori rubbed himself on Gens mammoth length trying to create friction. He was still blindfolded, but his senses were at peak because of the lubricate that was pumping heat into his body. Both their tongues went back and forth into each other's mouth. Soon Yoshimori broke the kiss, his face was blushed as a cute smile etched across his face, "Gen-sama I want you inside me so bad" he pressed back harder for emphasis making Gen smirk, "Oh how bad do you want it" he said in a low, seductive voice watching as Yoshimori licked tongue over plump lips. "I want your thick cock pounding into my tight little hole" he said as he rose to sit on his stomach. "I want you to hold me down while you fuck me into the floor with your fat cock" he rubbed his fingers up his alpha's chest feeling his hard muscles. "I want you to thrust into my slutty bunny ass and fill me with your hot seed"

With that last statement Gen lost all resolve, he moved their position's, now Yoshimori sat on his knees, his plump ass sticking up waiting to be fucked. Without warning Gen thrusted deep into the hot, wet caverns feeling the hot tight walls squeeze his cock from every direction, Yoshimori moaned and released his seed on the concrete floor. "My Yoshi-bunny you really are little cock slut I just thrusted in and you came" he said licking the others ear, "Such a dirty little bitch I'm going to have to punish you" he said as the other cringed at this statement.

"Please master Gen, I'm a dirty little cum slut, please punish me" he said lewdly, "Fuck me with your fat cock, shove it deep into my ass, and fuck me into submission" he seductively whispered to Gen. Without warning Gen pulled out and thrusted back in making the other scream in pleasure. "Remember you asked for this" with that he started thrusting in and out of the hot body creating an inhuman rhythm.

Yoshimori mouth hung agape as he was pounded into mercilessly by the other, he wished he could see the others face. "G-Gen sama…..please…god…remove…it..remove the blindfold" he whimpered out and within seconds the blindfold fell from the others eyes. Adjusting his eyes to the light Yoshimori tried to look back but shut his eyes from the sheer force of the thrust.

Gen felt so close he was going to cum any minute now; he reached under Yoshimori grabbing his hard length and began stroking it with his thrust making the other scream out in pure ecstasy.

"Open wide my little slut I'm about to empty my load into your little slut hole" Gen said with a lewd smirk on his face, "Tell how much you want my little bunny bitch" he trusted more into the tightening cavern , "Tell how much you want my cum inside you" he said watching as his beta screamed his name.

"Master Gen…ahhh…I want it so bad" he said lewdly as possible, "I want your hot cum to fill me up with your hot thick cum!" he screamed as Gen pounded harder into him the shock sending him over the edge as Yoshimori released for a second time, streams of come splashed on the floor below leaving a puddle of white.

Gen continued to pound into the tightening heat, with a few more hard thrust he exploded into Yoshimori's ass, loads off hot cum filled the caverns, a lot started leaking from the hole. Yoshimori moaned at the warm feeling of being filled the force making him spasm. Gen quickly removed himself from the passage a layer of cum covering his still hard member. Turning Yoshimori around until he was facing his still hard member, "Open wide beta" he said as Yoshimori opened his mouth happily as Gen released more hot cum in his face, enough to fill his mouth and still smear his face and body with hot, white juices.

Yoshimori greedily swallowed what was shot into his mouth licking his lips and fingers, "Does my little cum bunny want more" Gen asked the other watching as he nodded, his head was brought closer to Gens cock which was still hard, Yoshimori latched onto the thick appendage forcing as much as he could into his mouth.

"That's it suck your masters fat cock" he said holding onto his head thrusting deeper into the moist cavern. With a few more deep thrust Gen exploded into Yoshimori's waiting mouth, watching as the anxious teen swallowed his hot juices, licking at the length for more.

After licking the last drop of cum, Yoshimori earned forward resting his head on Gen's thigh, Gen could hear soft snores coming from the small boy. He released the rest of the chains before carrying the boy back into his room.

…to be continued…


	5. Chapter 5

KnightLelouch: Hello Everyone! And welcome to the fifth chapter of the story and thank you to all that reviewed.

Mew: Yosh Everyone! The author wanted me to say the desclaimer since she keeps forgetting to write them!

KnightLelouch: It's not my fault, they should already know I don't own any of the character. (pout's)

Mew: Enjoy the chapter everyone and remember to review!

Captive: Chapter 5: Let's Play Dress-up! Part 1

Yoshimori sat in the bathtub filled, bubbles spilling from the tub while some floated away and popped. He sat down thinking about what had happened last night and blushed at the thought sinking further down into the tub. After returning to their room, he had woken up with the worst back ache and when he tried to stand his legs felt like jelly and he had fallen back onto the bed.

Gen had run a bath for him and filled it with some bubble bath he had gotten from Shinji-san. At first he was going to ask about yesterday, but he decided against it. Before Gen left him to bath he made the statement that 'it didn't count' and left to attend to some 'business'. So here he was alone in an overly bubbly bath tub, though he was starting to feel better.

"Ya know if ya think to hard ya get worry lines" a voice said making Yoshimori almost jump from the tub, splashing water on the floor. "Easy Yoshi-chan, ya gettin water all ova the floor", Shinji said seated on the other side of the tub.

"Shi-Shinji-san what…when did you get in here!" he said trying to cover himself earning a chuckle from the short haired blond. "Well I came to check on ya, but you were all spaced out so I decided to take a bath" he said in a chipper voice, that's when Yoshimori noticed Shinji wasn't wearing any clothes and was in the tub, a piano smile plastered on his face.

"N-no I mean what are you doing in the tub" he said sinking further down trying to cover himself, "Anyway…I heard about the 'session' you had with Gen-kun, congratulations !" he said happily patting Yoshimori abit hard on the back. "How did you hear about that?" he said face red causing the blond to smile making him even more nervous, "Of course Yoshi-chan! Almost everyone knows about the hot sex you had with Gen-kun, Hidan-chan told us all about it at last night meeting" he said and Yoshimori swore he was about to faint from embarrassment.

"Aw, don't be that way Yoshi-chan" he said trying to cheer the teen up, "Anyway, before I forget, I wanted to invite you to a little party I'm having in my room!" he said making the other male sweat drop. "A party?" he said abit skeptical about the others smile, "Yeah! Every Friday night, me and the rest of the pets get together and have ourselves a slumber party"

"And before you ask, no you cannot refuse" he said making Yoshimori even more nervous before he could say anything Shinji had already exited the tub, water dripping down his creamy skin making Yoshimori advert his eyes away. "See you tonight Yoshi-can!" he chided before closing the door, "And don't forget to wear something cute!" he said from behind the door.

That night Yoshimori stood on the other side of Shinji's room, it was a large door with a gothic five on it. From the information Shinji-san left him the 5 was his masters favorite number, his mind seemed to trail off to when Shinji left from the top he had the same gothic 5 one his hipbone.

Taking a deep breath, Yoshimori knocked on the door a couple of times; standing there he waited for someone to answer. He knocked a couple more times, but no one seemed that no one answered. He was about to knock again when suddenly the door seemed to burst open, suddenly he felt himself being pulled into the room, but the door closing with a thud.

Yoshimori found himself seated on something large and very soft. Adjusting to the light, he found himself surrounded Shinji and the other residents of….wherever he was being held captive.

"Ah Yoshi-chan I'm glad you could make it" Shinji said happily patting Yoshimori on the back. Yoshimori gave him a small smile before looking at the others, "Well, let me introduce you to everyone. You remember Ed and Pride and Ichigo and Shiro" he said pointing to the two sets of twins waved to him, minus Ichigo and Shiro, he also saw Hidan and Deidara were there also.

Yoshimori also spotted some new people to the group, "Yoshimori this is Inuyasha-chan, we call him Yasha" Shinji said introducing the silver-headed male. He had long silvery hair and what appeared to be triangle shaped ears sticking out of his head that twitched to the noise around him. Yoshimori had to keep himself from laughing at how cute they were.

"Sorry Yoshimori I'll be right back, why don't ya mingle with the others while I get some things ready" he chided leaving Yoshimori setting on the plushy chair. He had to admit it was kind of nice, he almost blushed off what he thought was going to happen.

'poor fool'

"Okay everyone quite down!" a voice called out turning everyone's attention to the front of the room. "Okay now that everyone's gotten comfy, we can begin our…slumber party!" a sound a cheers and yells erupted in the room, except for one. 'S-slumper Party!", Yoshimori thought shocked to say the least, now he didn't know much about slumber parties except for the fact girls had them and that they usually involved stuff like games, pillow fights, makeovers…wait…and suddenly it clicked. He remembered something Shinji and the others said about dressing up and costumes and went into full panic mode.

Looking around, Yoshimori tried to find a place to escape; his only option seemed to be the door which was adjured abit. Quietly he left from his seat as Shinji continued to speak off activities. Sneakily he snuck to the door almost to his destination when suddenly he felt something grab ahold of his ankles and pull him back.

"And where do you think you're going Yoshi-chan" a pair of voices said, looking back he saw Pride and Ed holding onto his legs, he had to admit they were stronger than they looked. "Umm…well I…uh" as he stumbled with his words he heard the sound of the door closing and a lock clicking close. Looking back at the door he saw a blond clicking the door clothes, locking it with a couple of big locks. After clicking the last look, the spiky haired, whiskered faced blond took the key and shoved the key in his mouth before giving a gulp and swallow.

Yoshimori laid there dumbstruck, did he just swallow a key…and not just any key; he swallowed his freedom. "Okay now that we got that taken care of, I say we start the party with some makeovers!", everyone seemed to cheer at the idea while Yoshimori groaned in disagreement. "Okay, we our diplomatic here. All in favor of the makeovers say Aye!"

"AYE!", everyone seemed to say, "All opposed"

Yoshimori raised his hand, "The eyes have it! We're doing makeovers!"

"Yeay!" the others yelled

Soon everyone was sitting in a circle, boxes upon boxes of various nail polishes, lotions, and other make-ups Yoshimori didn't want to think about. He set back as the others did each other's nails with various and colors. Some were applying lipstick on, while others worked with mascara and blush and some were even doing each other's hair. He didn't know whether he should be nervous or scared. Don't get him wrong he had…experimented, when he was little. He would sneak into his parents room and play in his mother's make-up and clothing, that was before he was caught by his grandfather who scolded him for weeks and his brother wasn't exactly any better, he berated him calling him names and often time beating him up for no reason.

He was jerked out of his thoughts when he felt someone jerk him, "Hey Yoshi-chan you alright?", Shinji said worriedly, but he just smiled and nodded. "Good because it's time to do your make-up!" he chided happily and before he had time to protest he felt the others swarm around him.

"I wanna do his nails!"

"I call dibs on his hair!"

"We wanna do his make-up"

"And I'll go pick-out his outfit" Shinji said before disappearing into another part of the room.

After the scuffle, Yoshimori found himself seated in a large chair surrounded by others poking and prodding him. "Okay Yoshi-chan which nail polish do you like best?" Inuyasha said holding up various colors and shades in front of the teen, as Ichigo and Shiro added so gunk around his face, rubbing the sweet spelling ooze on different parts of his face. After awhile Yoshimori decided on the blue vile labeled "Sea Bubble Blue" and sat as his toes and nails were coated in polish.

"Ah guys…this stuff starting to get hard" he said feeling the mask hardening around his face. "That means it's ready" Ichigo said, "Um, you may want to hold onto something, this might sting abit", before he could protest the mask was ripped from his face, causing a slew of curses and profanities to erupt from Yoshimori's mouth.

"Pansy" Hidan muttered under his breath earning him a slap on the back of the head by Deidara.

"Okay now that you've calmed down, let's start working on your eyebrows" Shiro said pulling out a pair of small tweezers, "Um…I think I'll past" Yoshimori said before he felt himself being held down again by Pride and Ed, though he continued to squirm and struggle, ultimately losing this battle. Soon the room was filled sounds of painful screams and aches as Yoshimori's eyebrow hair was plucked one by one from his head. "Hold still I'm almost down" Shiro said plucking a couple more hairs before he stepped back to marvel at his handy work.

Shinji had just stepped in the room, when he saw Yoshimori eyebrows after being arched and smiled with glee. "Wow Yoshi-chan you look so cute" he chided smiling at the boy who gave him small smile back, but inside he was crying.

"Okay I got the outfits!" he happily said pointing back to arrangement of various clothes, in no time many of the boys ran over to the assortment of clothes and began looking over the different clothing's.

Yoshimori sat back while the others tried on different outfits, diverting his eyes when others began to strip down, so he wouldn't see any extra skin.

Suddenly he was pulled by no one other than Shinji, "Come on Yoshi-chan, ya missin all tha fun" he said pulling on Yoshimori who wasn't so intent on moving. "Aww, come on Yoshi-chan, I bet you would look so cute in this!" he said showing Yoshimori a light blue night gown that looked too small for him with a little bunny emblem smiling on the seam that parted around the neck.

"Come on try it on" he said pushing the gown forward more, "Um…no thank you" he said waving his hands for comical effect, "That wasn't a request" he said a bit sternly earning a shiver from Yoshimori who felt himself backing up from the blond only to be tackled on the ground.

After the tousle Shinji had some on top as the winner, with a smug smile he looked over Yoshimori who was now wearing the rather small night gown, that gave anyone who looked a full view of long tan legs. The gown stopped a little below his hips and seemed to ruffle out. The top parted and wrapped around hanging off his shoulders.

"Oh Yoshi-chan I could just dip ya in chocolate and eat ya out so cute!" he giggle

"This was going to be a long night"

….to be continued… 

KnightLelouch: If you have any ideas for costumes or outfits please send me an email or just add to the commit board

Mew: Bye Everyone! Kisses and Hugs!


	6. Chapter 6

Captive; Chapter 6: The Truth Why We Don't Dare Leave

As the party continued on, Yoshimori sat quietly on the many plushy and brightly colored cushions, as the others talked and giggled together in the center of the large room. Yoshimori had managed to slip away after being primped and plucked for what seemed like hours. Looking in a small mirror he had gotten from Shinji, he looked over his face freshly painted with make-up.

His lips were glossed with a pinkish gloss that showed off his full, plump lips, his eyes were smeared over with a lip coding of matching hot pink eyeliner, something about him being a fall or whatever. His eyelashes were long and curved, as his eyebrows were now perfectly arched, how people could go through such torture was beyond him.

Looking over his once spiky and ruffled hair which had been brushed, not to gently he may add, upwards into a short side ponytail and held with a double rabbit barrette. He didn't know what the deal is with these people and rabbits; he was in no way associated with a fluffy, carrot eating bunny. He mentally kicked himself for the comparison.

"Okay everyone it's game time!" both twins, Ed and Pride said happily in unison, everyone quite their separate conversations and began making a circle. Yoshimori was pulled along with the other group of males and sat down next to the dark haired male he had met earlier and unfortunately he was also seated next to Hidan who shot him a toothy grin like he was going to do something bad to him.

Shinji clapped his hands drawing everyone's attention to the middle of the circle, "Okay everyone it's time for tonight's game…Truth or Dare!" he said and received a lot of claps and yeas, minus Yoshimori who was trying to find a way out or at least a place to hide.

"Okay let's get started, how about Hidan you first, truth or dare" he asked the silver haired male who gave a cocky grin saying, "Dare"

"Okay I dare you to…make out with Diedara!" he said and everyone wooed and owed at the dare

"No problem" he said as he went over to the blond and in no time their lips were captured in a heated kiss. Tongues going back in forth between each other, everyone watched the hot exchanged and after a few minutes Shinji broke the two up.

"Alright Hidan your turn" he said and the silver haired male looked through the group of people. Many of them were looking away from the sadistic male not wanting to be chosen.

"Let's see, okay rabbit boy" he looked at Yoshimori as everyone else gave a sigh of relief at not being picked, "Truth or dare" he smirked as Yoshimori began thinking it over before deciding to play it safe.

"Um…truth" he said and Hidan gave a huff at the safe choice, "Have you ever had an orgasm against your will? How did it happen, and was it still pleasurable?" he said and his face suddenly flashed red at the question, all eyes on him.

"Um...it's not really your business," he muttered. "Actually it is considering it's your Truth question...Unless you want it to be a dare?" Hidan said, smirking. Thinking it over he swallowed and nodded, "Yes, I guess I'll just do the dare" he muttered

'But it better not be perverted' he shuffled, praying it wouldn't be an awkward one.

"You must be one person of the group's choosing slave for the rest of the turn. You must do whatever they want you to do." He said and Yoshimori again blushed as the others made owes at the dare he was given.

""Alright guys! So who wants bunny-boy as a slave?~" Diedara sang, smirking. It seemed like everyone raising their hands all trying get the black haired male as their servant.

"Alright enough, I'll chose who gets Yoshi-chan" Shinji said as he looked around the room stopping, "Alright Yoshi-chan will be Ed and Prides slave" he chided as the two twins smiled at being picked to be the others master. With a huff Yoshimori moved to sit next to the twins, settling right between them. Once he was seated between the two, they instantly latched onto to him like he was some kind of teddy bear.

"Bark," one of the twins said suddenly, Yoshimori blinked confusingly between the two, "Huh?"

"Bark like a dog!" the other twin said as Yoshimori blinked again, "Remember you have to do what we say"

Yoshimori blushed before giving a small sigh "We said bark, Yoshi-chan, not whimper" Pride said and Yoshimori winced at the two's bravado and commanding tones

"We didn't give you permission to do that, dog, now on all fours" Pride said, his face shining with pleasure obvious in his eyes. Hesitantly Yoshimori moved so that he was now on all fours. He didn't know what was more embarrassing, being treated like a dog or being treated like a dog by some kid.

"This is so messed up!" Yoshimori complained. "Just be lucky you didn't get anyone else" Shinji mumbled," And be even gladder you didn't get Hidan."

That was probably true but had no idea what the twins were in to or what they were going to do to him. "Now come here Yoshi puppy" the two cooed motioning for Yoshimori to come towards them, "On all fours" they added and with another sigh Yoshimori made his way nervously over to the twins, ignoring the hoots and whistles he was getting.

"My knees hurt" he complained as he got there and was now in front of the two. Suddenly the two got up and motioned for the other to follow them, a few people giggled as Yoshimori was led into the closet. Once the door closed, he looked up and his eyes widened at what the two were doing. Right now the two pulled down their night shorts and were now pumping themselves to life before kneeling down so that their private areas were now right in Yoshimori's face. With smiles on their face they looked through glazed eyes, "Suck," he commanded.

Yoshimori was still wide and his face held a grimace," Really? God, this is so-" before he could finish speaking one of the twins ended up shoving the others mouth on his regions, bucking his hips at the warmth of the mouth.

"I said suck," he snarled with a smile on his lips, the other got behind him and slapped him on his butt. Yoshimori obeyed, licking the others member as the other began moaning in pleasure. The other twin moaned at the scene, touching himself at watching his brother being sucked off. Yoshimori winced feeling Pride digging his fingers into black hair.

Yoshimori felt himself harden and as shameful as he thought, he was about to reach down, until he felt Pride yank hard on his hair again," Don't touch yourself until I say so," he growled.

"Don't be so mean brother" Ed said from behind Yoshimori, "You have to be gentle with your partner" he said before reaching under the other and began stroking him, Yoshimori whined slightly, but continued licking the underside of the organ before swirling his tongue around the tip.

Boldly he began sucking harder as Pride moaned and panted loudly.

"I'm...I'm going to...!" Yoshimori took his mouth off of his member and Pride reached his orgasm, releasing his seed and squirting it onto his face.

"Ahh..." he mumbled, his member still being stroked by the other twin who grinned with desire and lust in his eyes.

Pride sighed happily at his release and looked as his brother continued to stroke the other off. Moving over to his twin, the two suddenly began kissing as the other continued to slowly stroke the other.

Yoshimori watched as the two stroked each other, Ed's hand still on his member he could feel his stomach tightening; his end was drawing closer and closer.

With on final stroke Yoshimori released in Ed's hand. With shaky breathes he looked back with lidded eyes. The twins were licking the juices off Ed's hand, their tongues again running over each other in a heated display.

"That was delicious Yoshi-ni" Pride said licking his lips seductively, "I hope we get to play again" Ed said as they both blew him a kiss before exiting the closet.

With a deep sigh, Yoshimori fixed his clothes back and shyly went back into the room and to his spot in the circle.

"Okay I'm next!" Shinji said as he looked to see who the pick, "I pick Shiro-san!" he said looking at the albino who was sitting next to his twin, "Okay truth or dare" he said and the albino gave him a cocky grin before declaring, "Dare"

"I dare ya to bring someone off in front of everyone in this circle" he gave his signature smile, "And it can't be ya brotha" he finished. Shirosake looked at his brother who gave a approving nod, before turning and giving the other another cocky grin.

"Alright who wants to be my partna for the night" he grinned…

To be continued…..

A/N: This will have a third part, but I need some dares and truths, post whatever you like


	7. Chapter 7

Captive: Chapter 7: The Night Finally Comes

It had finally come

Yoshimori fidgeted in his chair as he sat in the room, the room he shared with Gen. It was the night of the bonding ceremony and he felt nervous. There was no way out as far as he could see it, he was trapped in this world and was now about to lose his innocence in front of a bunch of people. He trembled at the thought, looking at the clock on the wall he noted the time

Six o' clock, only two more hours

Suddenly there was a knock on the door,

"Um…who is it?" he called not wanting to open the door

"May I come in?" a voice asked, he didn't recognize it, without another word the door opened revealing another male. He had long dirty blond hair and light brown eyes and some kind of green marks on his face and an eye-patch over his right eye.

"Would you happen to be Yoshimori-san?" the male asked as the other nodded

"Yeah? Who are you?" he asked

"I'm Tesra" he introduced himself politely, "I was sent to see if you needed anything" he said as Yoshimori blinked

"Um…not really no…"

"Oh then…I will be waiting outside if you need anything"

"Wait" Tesra stopped, "Um…I was just wondering, do you, I don't know…who is…" he didn't know how to phrase his question

"Did you wish to know who I serve under?"

"Huh? Yes" he nodded, it was like he read his mind

"I serve under my Master Nnoitra" he said smiling shyly, Yoshimori thought about it for a second, Nnoitra, he was Shinji's master or something like that.

"He's the really tall guy right?" he said using his hands for emphasis and watched the other

"Yes I'm am Master Nnoitra loyal servant" he said and Yoshimori blinked again, there was something…of about this guy.

"Now if you'll follow me I need to escort you to the changing room and ceremony" Tesra said, Yoshimori said nothing, reluctantly he rose from the bed and exited the room. As they walked down the hallway, it was silent, awkwardly silent.

'Maybe he can tell me more about this ceremony' Tesra was different from the others he had met in the manor. For one he wasn't that much of a pervert and didn't press at him or scold him about rules, secondly he had an almost somber aura around him and talked about his master with much respect and admiration. Also he didn't seem like he was anyone's pet really, most of the one's he met had some kind of simple or something that marked him as such. Some had tattoos or jewelry, Tesra didn't seem to have anything like that. He remembered that Shinji had a gothic five on his hip bone and the tall gut had a tattoo of a five on his tongue.

"Hey Tesra?"

"Yes?"

"I needed to ask, do you know anything about this ceremony?" he asked as the blond thought for a second

"I ceremony is a bonding between a master and his pet, in this they create a union forever entwining together" he said full-heartedly

"So…um you did this ceremony with your master" he said and Tesra suddenly stopped, looking to the side Yoshimori could see a grim sadness on his face.

"Is…is something wrong?" was he upset

"Huh? Oh yes I'm fine…it's just…" he looked off for a second before returning to his composure, "We should get you fitted for your clothing for the ceremony" he said and they continued down the hallway,

"Here we are" he said as they stopped in front of a large double door. Opening it Yoshimori wowed as the light was turned and he looked inside, it was a large room, luxuries with a bathing area, change room, hair station and a large walk in closet.

"Wow this room is amazing" he said

"This is a special changing room, it has everything you'll need for the ceremony" he said walking inside

"So...what do we do now?" he asked, "Well first you'll be bathed, then we'll get you fitted and choose an outfit, then hair, some make up, and then we wait until you're called to the ceremony" he explained

"Now let's draw you a bath, you must be clean for your master" he said and went into the other room leaving a slighly nervous Yoshimori. Once the bath was drawn Yoshimori felt relaxed as he was surrounded in the vast spa like tub filled with bubbles and the sweet scents of oils.

"Man this feels really nice" Yoshimori sighed,

"I am glad you are relaxed" Tesra said brushing through black locks

"So what are these ceremonies like, I mean what do others do besides watch some loss their virginity" he mumbled the last parts,

"To tell the truth, I've never actually been to one of the ceremonies" he said still brushing the others hair, "Never, but I thought all masters and their pet's went" he was Nnoitra pet, at least he thought, he knew a few of the others who had more than one pet.

"Yes I am...but Master Nnoitra..." he paused for a second, "He usually tells me to stay in my room while he goes" he said rather sadly but tried to keep his composure.

"Why would he do that?"

"It's...it's what Master Nnoitra wishes, I don't disobey his wishes" he said, Yoshimori sighed to himself, he felt...sad for him.

"Alright we should get you out of the tub and get your hair done and clothes ready" Tesra said, Yoshimori just nodded and got out of the tube. Once back in the room he was now dressed in a white robe and was now standing in front of a large closet, opening the doors his eyes was met with a large room full up racks upon racks of clothes.

"Whoa"

"So let's get your clothes picked out" Tesra said, "Since it the binding ceremony you'll need to wear something nice, yet accessible"

"I won't have to wear a dress will I?" he cringed

"If your master wants you too, what are your master's favorite colors?"

"Well...I know he likes dark blue" it was the only color he could thing off

"Okay let's see" in the end Yoshimori did wear a dress, it was more like a party dress for a club. Silky short blue fabric that hug his body in the right places showing off his figure, he had a pair of black boots and a matching blue choker.

"Well...I guess it could be worse" he tried to comfort himself as he looked at himself in the mirror,

"Yoshimori-san" looking back he saw Tesra holding a small box

"What's this?" he asked taking the small box

"Your master left that for you, he wants you to wear it for the ceremony" he said, opening the box Yoshimori's eyes widened, inside was a silver necklace with blue gems hanging from the chain, what caught his eye was the large gem in the center that held a molten golden glow in a deep blue.

"This is..." it was beautiful, Tesra helped wrap the necklace around the others neck making sure it was secure.

"You must be very happy" Tesra said

"Huh?"

"Not many masters give gifts to their pets, especially those who have only been here...for such a short time" he said Yoshimori remained silent at this,

"Now then let's finish your hair and then you'll be ready for the ceremony" he looked at the clock and noticed it was only 7: 30, just half an hour left. After brushing and combing his hair, Yoshimori was ready, image wise, for the ceremony. The two left the room and began walking again, it was silent and Yoshimori could feel his nerves again.

"Hey Yoshi-chan!" a voice called, looking up he saw a familiar figure coming down the hall, dressed in a pair of black jeans, a light yellow blouse and black shoes,

"Oh hi Shinji" he greeted the male, "Wow Yoshi-chan you look really sexy~" he said as the boy blushed

"Yeah well Tesra's the one that really did all this" he said pointing to dirty blond next to him, looking over Shinji looked at the other male and the smiled his piano grin,

"Oh is that right, good job Tesra" he said as the other just nodded and gave curt bow, "Thank you"

"So Yoshi-chan ready for your big day?"

"Not really..."

"Oh don't be nervous, you'll be fine" he said latching onto the others harm, "Come on I'll take you to ceremony, you're going to have so much fun" he said pulling the other along,

"Okay! Okay!" he said as he was pulled along, "Bye Tesra" he said to the other who continued to stand where he was, "Have a good night Yoshimori-san" he said with a short bow. Once they disappeared down the hall, Tesra sighed rather sadly. Turning around he walked back the ways he came, he couldn't just stand around there was too much work to be done.

Tesra's P.O.V

Earliar that day...

Walking into the room I looked at the room, my heart was racing. I was in my master's room, I could feel his essence surrounding me, smell his scent, and I could almost taste him. My master never wants people in his room and is very adamant about others not to disturb him for any reason.

Closing the door, I take slow steps taking in every small part, every corner, from the floor to ceiling and back again. Walking to the bed I begin removing the sheet's and placing them in the basket. Grabbing the new ones I carefully and neatly place new sheets on the king sized bed, smoothing the silky black satin sheets and changing the pillow cases and fluffing the large pillows placing them back the way they were.

Picking up the basket I place it on the bed, hands travel lightly over the sheets, grabbing them I pull them up to my face, sniffing the sheets I can smell the musk of my master, so strong it chokes me with each whiff. I could wrap myself in this smell, this strong safe smell.

"Oi what the hell are you doing" I know that voice, with a gasp I turn around, my heart felt like it would burst from my chest as I turned to see my Master standing in the door way,

"Good evening Master Nnoitra" I greet him with a bow, a sign of respect, "Tesra" he said with a groan, "What the hell are you doing in my room?"

"I...I was just changing the sheets my lord" I say eyes on the floor, "I didn't mean to offend you Master Nnoitra" I say trying to remain calm.

"Tch, whatever" he walked into the room passing by Tesra and seated himself on the large curved couch that sat in the middle of the room.

"Oi!" his master called

"Yes Master Nnoitra!?" he said rushing toward the couch where his master sat, "Bring me something to drink" he said as Tesra nodded

"Yes Master Nnoitra, is there anything specific you desire?" he asked

"Nah, just bring me the tray from the bar" he said motioning to the small bar on the other side of the room. Moving quickly I went toward the bar and grabbed a silver tray placing various drinks I knew master would like. Bringing the tray back I presented it to him,

"Your drinks my lord" I say, I watch as he eyed the drinks, pinking one up he took a swig of the fluid and sighed, "Where's Shinji?" he asked me, I nearly frowned but kept my composure,

"He's with the other's pets Master Nnoitra, he said they were having a welcome party for a new pet and would be back this morning" I said

"Right" he grumbled swirling his drink around in the clear bottle, "Damn it, forget he was off with the other pets" master sounded upset, I wondered if I should try and comfort him,

"Fuck!" he grumbled leaning his head back, his jet black hair cascading over the couch, "Great now I've got no one to mess with" you have me master Nnoitra, I'm right here, I'll do anything for you, I want to say but the words won't come out.

"Oi Tesra!" he called me again, I love it when he calls my name it shows his need for me, he needs me, just me.

"Yes Master Nnoitra"

"Go run me bath" he ordered and he I quickly nod, "Yes sir" I say walking quickly to the bathroom. Running to the bathroom I go to the large tube and began filling the it with warm water making sure it was just right.

"Your bath is ready Master Nnoitra" I say, my master had just walked in and had already shed his clothing and was now standing in the room with nothing but a towel, I have to force myself to stifle a blush seeing my master bare, his long body and his muscles it's almost too much. The rippling of the water tells me he has entered the water so I look back and see him leaning against the edge of the pool like tube.

Leaning down I sit on my knees next to him just in case I am needed and I hope I am. Maybe master will permit me to enter the tub with him, other times when he baths he's usually with Shinji. I watch as he touches them with his long fingers, kisses them and holds them close.

"Would you like me to wash your hair Master Nnoitra?" I asked hoping he says yes and allows to run my fingers threw his long black locks.

"Hn, yeah why not" he waives me off and I hold back a smile, going to the side I grab some products from one of the shelves and began my tasks of tending to my masters hair. Pulling out a comb I begin running over those long locks. Master Nnoitra likes long hair, my hair is long I've been growing it just for him. As I continue to comb his looks I can hear him relaxing more letting me know I'm doing my job right and it feels me with happiness.

I like this time, when I can spend it with Master Nnoitra, just me and him.

"Oh Nnoi~" a voice calls ending our time together, looking back I see a blond entering the room,

"Oi weren't you supposed to be at that party or whatever for Gen's new bitch" Nnoitra said waking up, Shinji just smiled walking further inside,

"Yeah, but we cut it short with the ceremony being tonight and all" he said, "Oh a bath~" he said, "Move over I could use a soak" he said already shedding his clothes, I remained quiet, screaming on the inside as I watched the blond male sitting in the tub with Master Nnoitra, his form sitting so close to him, a luxury I'm not even allowed.

With a sigh Shinji submerged himself in the water, "This feels great, my muscles feel so relaxed" he said with a relaxed tone as he leaned against our master. I again tried to keep from frowning, but decided to return to combing my master's hair,

"Enough" my master suddenly said I was surprised at first, though I guess I should be lucky I got to spend even this much time with Master Nnoitra, I should treasure it. Placing the comb and other products back on the shelf I look to see my master and Shinji still in the water as Shinji talked about the party and the newcomer.

"Do you require anything else master?" I ask, but he doesn't replay and I knew I wasn't needed now and decided to leave them alone. Walking into the next room, I see master's clothes on the floor and begin picking them up placing them carefully on my arm, I'll add them to the laundry.

Looking back to the table I see masters drink and his cigarette in the ash tray still smoldering with heat. Picking up the glass I stare at it, master's lips touched this glass. A mere object was allowed the grace of his lips, placing the cool glass on my lips I drink the remainder of the liquid. Once the last of it was gone I felt a warmness inside me, looking down I spy the cigarette, it too touch masters lips and continued his air from inside his body.

I would save it for later, grabbing the last of the clothing I place it in the basket, the echoes of moans and splashing of water I knew I had to leave. After leaving the room I moved down the hallway and passed the rooms until I made it my room, my soul room that master had given me. Placing the laundry down to the side I closed the door and locked it tight. Moving to my bed, I sat down on the single bed, looking at my hands I looked over the cigarette, master's cigarette. Reaching into my nightstand I found a lighter. Clicking the flame alive I relit the stick, placing it between my lips and breathed in.

I could feel my master with each drag, each line of smoke burning my insides like my masters hot kisses, tasting him on my tongue. I felt like I could cry feeling my master inside me, tapping some of the ashes off I laid back watching the smoke circle above. I had master's liquid running through my veins and his breath in my lungs and now one could take it from me. I smiled happily

'It's mine, all mine' I smiled again, sadly I knew must save this before it burns out, rubbing out the cigarette in the tray I place the remaining bud with the rest of the mementoes' of master, it'll be safe there, no one will steal it. Closing the lid I place it back in its hiding space, I need to get the laundry done.

Later that day I was informed that I had to get Gen's choosen ready for the ceremony, I would have thought to decline if I hadn't learned Master Nniotra picked me, me. If I did well my master would be pleased with me...

End of P.O.V

After walking for a while they came to these large double doors

"Hope ya ready" Shinji said before knocking on the door...

To Be Continued...

Next time, a lot of SEX!


End file.
